


School Bathrooms

by yukiines



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, hey look another bathroom?, i just want my boys to be happy im sorry, jeremy is still an awkward boop, light angst??, like idk but there is angst beware, say no to drugs kids, this takes place real soon after the squip, towards micheal oops, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: Micheal still felt as though Jeremy was ignoring him, and it was killing him.It didn't help they had to go to the same school every weekday.





	School Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is bad 
> 
> like rlly bad whoa

Michael was heartbroken. 

His best friend, the one who was supposed to stay by his side for as long as he could, left him. He left him for a bunch of fakes.

Well, maybe not fakes. Michael assumed they're good people, but he can't help but be insanely jealous of them. 

Suddenly, they were the ones getting all of Jeremy's attention.

God, he sounds like a lovesick schoolgirl.

But, he can't help it. You don't choose who captures your heart with their beautiful eyes, or amazing voice. But damn does Michael wish he could. Then maybe his life would be easier.

Michael tugged on his favorite red hoodie, the one with all the patches, grabbed his bookbag, and trudged out the front door. Time for another day at hell. 

'It wasn't always like this...' Michael thought, kicking a crushed up soda can across the pavement. He had just arrived at school, and was already being stared at. He could feel it, the person's eyes burning into his back. But he wouldn't turn around to look at them. No, he was stronger than that.

But then again, he seems to be lying to himself a lot lately. So, he mustered up all the courage he could, and turned slowly to look at the person that was staring at him.

Who did he think it would be? Jake? Rich, the school bully? Nope, it was none other than Jeremy Heere. The man who royally succeeded in making Michael feel like shit for the past weeks.

Michael gulped, quickly turning back around, breaking the short eye contact he had with Jeremy. He would not, absolutely not, go back to him. Whatever happened to their two player game? 

The squip happened.

And yeah, Micheal shouldnt be blaming Jeremy for everything, but come on, who agrees to take a 600 dollar pill just to become cooler? 

Did Jeremy not pay attention to all those "SAY NO TO DRUGS!" assemblies they had in elementary and middle school? Apparently not. 

"Michael! Wait up!" Crap, Jeremy. He didn't want to come face to face with him right now. No, no, no, no, no.

Jeremy's hand landed on Michael's shoulder, spinning him around. 

Jeremy had the biggest grin on his face, and Michael couldn't help but grimace at the sight of it. He must be having a good time with his new friends.

"Michael? What's wrong?" Jeremy now looked like a kicked puppy. 

Michael scoffed. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Jeremy, you're what's wrong!" He was painfully aware of all the stares, but he didn't care. This was his chance. "You suddenly stop talking to me, all to become cooler! Really shows how much you cared about me! What was I, just a stepping stone for you?!" 

By now, Michael was in tears. Huge, ugly sobs wracked his body. He clutched the straps of his bag before taking off in the direction of the bathroom.

He flew into a stall and locked it, ignoring the shouts of "Michael!" coming from outside.

"Michael, please come out I'm so sorry..." Jeremy pleaded with him, falling to the floor, leaning his back against the stall door.

Michael could hear the quiver in Jeremy's voice, and he hated himself. Why? Why did Jeremy have this affect on him? 

Michael stood up, unlocking the door, and flinging it open towards him. He watched as Jeremy toppled backwards, a look of surprise etched on his face. Jeremy quickly stood up, staring up at Michael in shock. 

Taking a deep breath, Micheal punched Jeremy in the chest before grabbing him and pulling the shorter boy into his embrace. 

Micheal sobbed, burying his face in Jeremy's shoulder, crying into his neck.

Jeremy sniffled, clutching at Michael's hoodie, crying all the apologies he could think of. 

Then, he let it slip. Jeremy wasn't thinking, and it just came out of his mouth. 

"Oh, Micheal... I'm so, so sorry! I love you I'm sorry!" 

Michael froze, his grip on Jeremy loosening.

He chuckled, sniffled, and smiled down at Jeremy.

"I love you too, player 1."

Jeremy grinned at Michael like the biggest dork ever to grace the earth, before reaching up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Michael's lips.

"I'm so glad to have you back, my one and only player 2."


End file.
